edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds Double Feature: Stealing Candy/Cousin Ed
is a fan comic written in 2003. It featured two stories. Stealing Candy Three new kids come to the cul-de-sac and one of them talks the Eds into stealing jawbreakers from the store. Plot The Eds are in Ed's backyard on a warm summer night planning their next scam, which Eddy says is "the king of all scams." The next day, they perform their scam, which is the En-o-gee drink stand with a peice of paper that says "Learn to Fly" taped over the original marquee. Three kids, unrecognizable by the Eds, walk down the block. A small boy looks at the banner and criticizes the idea. Eddy takes offense, then realizes he hasn't seen them before. The boy asks why they perform such lame scams, which Ed replies to get cash for jawbreakers, which infuriates the boy, who suggests it would be easier for them to just steal them. They follow the unfamiliar kids to the candy store, and Edd tries to talk the small boy out of shoplifting, to no avail, despite the taller boy questioning the idea himself. The small boy, who later introduces himself properly as Joey, praises his success at it, while Double D voices his guilt. The kids notice the jawbreakers and notice that there were no scams from the Eds that day, then ask how they got the candies. Eddy tries to tell them they bought them, but Plank sees right through the lie, so the kids chase the Eds down the street. Later, the Eds are at the juvenile office, and the officer tells them that shoplifting is a crime and not a joke or a prank. Edd offers to pay for the stolen candy, much to Eddy's dismay. Characters present *'Ed' *'Edd' *'Eddy' *'The Kids' *'The Out-of-Towner Trio' (first and only appearance) - A trio of kids who live outside of the Cul-De-Sac. **'Joey' - He has a nasty temper and thinks Eddy's scams are stupid. **'Miriam "Miri"' - A girl who wears sandals and her hair in pigtails. **'Dominick' - He is noticably more level-headed than the other two. He actually objected to Joey's alternate plan. Quotes *'Joey': My name's Yura...You're-A-Geek. Gallery untitled_drawing_by_manta_bee-d990syy.png untitled_drawing_by_manta_bee-d99h0ir.png ed__edd_n_eddy__stealing_candy__page_3_by_manta_bee-d9aofmf.png untitled_drawing_by_manta_bee-d9elyas.png ed__edd_n_eddy__stealing_candy__page_5_by_manta_bee-d9j5d9z.png stealing_candy__page_6_by_manta_bee-d9ncck2.png stealing_candy__page_7_by_manta_bee-da7r0a1.png Cousin Ed It is spring break and, as usual, Eddy hatches a new so-called fool-proof scheme. Edd walks into his house to get some supplies for the new scam he and the other Eds are performing, when he finds a sticky note from his parents saying that his aunt and uncle came by and dropped off his two cousins, Molly and Sandy, and stated that the two girls and their family would be staying for a visit during spring break. Molly sees Edd and gives a bit of a coy/mischievous smile and says "Hello, how's my favorite cousin??" Sandy looks also looks at him with a more cheerful smile and says "Hello, Cousin Edd!" Eddy then shouts at Edd from outside and asking if he can take any longer finding the tools, then he walks in with Ed and sees Molly and Sandy and then asks who they are. They then introduce themselves as Edd's cousins. The Eds then talk about their scam and Molly asks if that is what they do everyday, which Edd answers, "Basically." Eddy then offers the two a place in the scam, as long as they don't mess it up. Molly looks a bit skeptical while Sandy stares in awe. Their scam is baked mudpies for their Ed's Bakery scam. Molly helps bake a few pies, and feeds a few to Ed, who finds them delicious. Of course, Ed is known for his eating invulnerability, but Eddy thinks that they can't fail. Of course, they do, when they are found out. Characters present *'Ed' *'Edd' *'Eddy' *'Molly' (first appearance) *'Sandy' (first appearance) *'The Kids' Trivia/Goofs *Joey slightly resembles a kid from South Park. Noteably Stan Marsh and/or Eric Cartman. *It is unknown what happened to Eddy after he was reluctant to pay for the stolen jawbreakers. His parents possibly picked him up and grounded him afterwards. The author reveals that the six kids had to do some community service. *Technically, Joey would be wrong, as a jawbreaker in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's universe is larger than a kid's head, and difficult to conceal. *Since Ed's Reuinion was never written, Stealing Candy was instead paired with Cousin Ed. Funnily enough, an actual episode Take This Ed and Shove It explored that concept. *As of March 10, 2019, the comic pages have been removed from DeviantArt and have been rewritten in text available for viewing on Wattpad. Eds Reunion Another story was planned to be written, but never made it past the planning stage. With the Cul-de-sac kids all grown up and leading successful, and some of them not so successful, lives. The Jobs/Fates of the Kids in the future would have been as followed: *Ed - Lost weight and cut his monobrow into two. *Edd - Won 25 Nobel Prizes for Science. *Eddy - Developed a gambling problem. *Sarah - Became a very fierce queen. *Jimmy - Became a fashion designer. *Rolf - Gained alot of weight. *Kevin - Became a BMX rider and won various X Games. *Nazz - Joined the WNBA. *Jonny - Ended up penniless and is thrown a bone from time to time from Plank. *Plank - Earned great wealth, lives in a mansion and was kind enough to help best friend Jonny a few times, who is later shown to move in with him. *The Kankers (shown briefly) - Starred in their own television show similar to The Jamie Kennedy Experiment and Punk'd. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Comics